Please refer to FIG. 1, the steps of a conventional processing method for processing machine may comprise: entering a main screen (step SA1); preparing before processing, such as setting hardware (work pieces), parameters, processing coordinates, and depths (step SA2); operating by operator (step SA3) to position for processing; starting to process at corresponding processing points (step SA4); judging if the processing is finished (step SA5); if no, continue judging; if yes, stop processing or set to automatically stop processing (step SA6); checking if all processing points are finished processing by operators (step SA7); if no, go back to step SA3; if yes, stop this process.
The above mentioned method is judged the processing position and the level of completion by operator while processing. If the judgment is failed, it is easy to result in deviation of the processing position and increasing yield rate. Accordingly, the problem or drawback of the conventional processing method for processing machine is operator error which is hard to avoid.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.